galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Supernova Mission 13
First | Previous | Next | Last The Pareah Prisms: Part 4 Infiltration At Var Lupra, Carla is still waiting for Keith's feedback on some curtains she has found. Meanwhile, Khador has managed to get the plasma array platform in a serviceable stage. Once Deep Science has the final prism, the plasma array could be fired, according to Khador. Carla is worried about Keith going into Vossk territory to search for the final prism. Keith, on the other hand, already has a plan for that, which includes and "old friend" at B'akrram. Upon entering B'akrram, in the K'ontrr system, he finds Mekant Orskk. Apparently, Orskk has gone up the ranks to become a counsellor to the Imperial Throne. Keith's timing could never be better... Mekant Orskk wonders why Keith would ever show up at B'akrram again ever since the time he helped Keith steal the K'Suukk for Alice. Keith blackmails Orskk by spreading the word about the K'Suukk to everybody. According to Keith, he placed a drone satellite timed to send a signal that will cause "one heck of a major political scandal." (It is unknown whether he is really bluffing or not.) Even if Orskk had Keith killed, there's no way he could stop the satellite, assuming it exists. Mekant Orskk knew that his privileges to his spawn pool and his honorable position to the Imperial Throne were at stake, and decides not to take the risk. Orskk tells Keith that the Paréah prism is kept at a secure location, where the Vossk are testing its military potential. It currently resides in a battleship at Bra'Murr, in the Wah'norr system. Keith plans to use a Vossk ship and a Vossk signature for cover in this operation. Keith realizes that there are two battleships in Bar'Murr's orbit. He docks into one of the battleships and hacks into the board computer, but he couldn't find the prism in the cargo list. His cover is blown immediately after hacking into the computer. Keith quickly docks into the other battleship and hacks into its board computer. Luckily, the prism is on the list, and loads it into his ship. He then quickly makes his escape to Var Lupra. Tips *You will need a Vossk ship and a Vossk signature to start the mission. The game won't let you enter Bra'Murr until you have both of them. Its best to buy a S'Kanarr or the K'Suukk. **B'akrram station already has many Vossk ships. Choose the one you feel suitable for this mission. **A Vossk signature is most common in Loma, though some Most Wanted criminals that are Vossk may possess several Vossk signatures. *No matter which battleship you start with, the Paréah prism will always be in the other one. *Destroy all fighters and turrets before docking on the second battleship, or just cloak and stealth your way through. Only cloak when you are VERY near the second ship and 40 seconds are more than enough. *It is highly recommended that you use your cloak immediately after hacking into the first battleship. *The signature will be invalidated after your cover is blown, rendering it useless. *Get a Vossk ship with a turret slot such as the S'Kanarr. *If you can only afford a H'Soc get the Emergency System as a last resort, Yin Co. Shadow Ninja as cloak, Beamshield II or higher, T'Suum Sentry Gun and Liberators. Obviously, energy cells and Phoenix SIS if possible. Category:Supernova Walktrough Category:GOF2 Category:Supernova Category:Walkthrough